


Keep My Feet On The Ground

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst and Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "I'm not gonna let you get yourself killed!"





	Keep My Feet On The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> title from true friend from hannah montana

“Murphy,” Raven says, grabbing his arm to pull him back. He turns and stares at her with harsh eyes.

“Raven,” he parrots back, trying to ignore the guilt he feels at it. “There’s nothing to worry about, _I’ll be fine_.”

Her face contorts into one of worry for maybe a millisecond before it becomes neutral again. “Murphy, I know you trust this guy and that to love each other or whatever, but he still answers to Pike first. Nothing good can come from the two of you going to Polis together.”

He huffs. “I’m not going to use magic there, do you think I’m an idiot?”

“Yes!” she exclaims, throwing her hands up. He can hear the electricity fizzle in the air. “You’re a magic user and you’re going on a date with a _guard_ in the _capitol_ of a country where magic is _illegal._ ”

“And I won’t use it when we’re there! Anyway, Bell isn’t going to let anything happen to me.”

“You don’t know that!”

“You don’t know him!”

“Because he’s a guard; his job is to find us and _kill_ us! I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed over a boy!” she yells, thunder sounding out a second after. He blinks.

“Raven, _calm down_ ,” he hisses, taking a hesitant step forward. “You need to calm down before you kill someone.”

He places a hand on her shoulder, trying to push calmness through to her. He’s never been good at emotional magic, but unless he wants to deal with a freak storm, there’s no other option. “Raven, calm down. You’re brewing a storm on a summer’s day, if you don’t stop, you’re going to get us both killed. Raven, _stop!_ ”

She does, all of a sudden. She collapses into his arms for a few seconds before she pushes herself up and sighs. She drags a hand across her face and murmurs, “I’m sorry, I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Nothing will, Raven,” he assures her.

“You can’t know that.”

He sighs. “How about this? I cancel our date today and ask Bell to just hang out here with us. Then you can get to know him and to see that we can trust him, that sound good with you?”

“And you’ll listen to what I have to say about him, after?” she asks, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

Sucking in a breath, he nods. “Within reason.”

She narrows her gaze, probably seeing right through him. “Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Fine,” she repeats. “You’re still an idiot though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
